The present invention relates to a ceiling mount assembly.
Ceiling mount assemblies are known in the art. One of such ceiling mount assemblies is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP 0496994 A1. In this ceiling mount assembly, in order to arrange the threaded spindle drive with the electric motor and the transmission so as to form an extension of the turning arm, the electric motor is arranged far outside of the rotary bearing part. Thereby it interferes with a space (it has great lateral structural length) and is difficult to clean or to disinfect. This is especially disadvantageous for the use in medical technology from hygienic reasons. Since the electric motor is turned out during adjustment, a large covering with respect to a large mount structural space is required. Moreover, a gas pressure spring is needed at a second energy carrier which is not only expensive but also, depending to the height, differently susceptible to heat and cold.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a mount assembly, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others, which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a ceiling mount assembly, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a ceiling mount assembly comprising a ceiling mounting device; a rotary bearing part; a turning arm mounted on the rotary bearing part for vertical movements around a main axis near a vertical rotary axis of the rotary bearing part; a threaded spindle drive which is driven by an electric motor and providing the vertical movements of the turning arm about the main axis; and a load part at an end of the turning arm for carrying objects, electric motor being provided with a worm gear transmission, and the electric motor, the worm gear transmission and the threaded spindle drive being stationarily connected with one another, the threaded spindle drive being arranged parallel to the vertical rotary axis of the turning bearing part while the electric motor is arranged horizontally to the vertical rotary axis; vertical drive for driving the turning arm vertically about the main axis, which is formed by a threaded spindle nut and a cardan connection; and a telescopic arm connection provided between the cardan connection and an initial portion of the turning arm.
When the ceiling mount assembly is designed in accordance with the present invention, it eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art.